


Not Funny

by journeycat



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing worse than having your best friend marry your father is having to listen to the endless jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Funny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN: Team Baird at Goldenlake in February 2010.

“So, Neal...what’s it like?”

“Shut up.”

“I mean, what do you call her?”

“Seriously, don’t.”

“Isn’t it funny how you used to call her ‘Mother’ as a joke, and now—”

“Faleron, it’s not funny!”

“Does she cook you supper and read you bedtime stories?”

“I’m getting angry.”

“Do you ever hear them, you know—”

“I’m going to hit you!”

“— _have sex?_ ”

Neal swung his fist, but Faleron managed to duck out of the way and come back up with a wicked grin.

“So tell me, what’s it like having Kel married to your father?”


End file.
